O Bruxo do Ano
by Missy PotterHead
Summary: Harry é convidado para participar de uma premiação muito importante, mas será mesmo que ele ainda precisa de mais bajulação?


**Avisos:** Os meninos são todos da tia J.K, só estou os usando temporariamente. =]

**A única coisa que me pertence aqui é a criatividade, então sejamos todos inovadores e não realizem plágios ok ^_^**

Fic Drarry – Slash (Conteúdo homossexual)

Sim o Draco é uke, passivo e por aí vai... =P

**Resumo:** Harry é convidado para participar de uma premiação muito importante, mas será mesmo que ele ainda precisa de mais bajulação?

***HxD* **

**O Bruxo do Ano**

-Você precisa ir nesse evento! – Draco Malfoy mostrou o convite pela milionésima vez, com uma expressão tão severa que fez seu parceiro rir.

-Isso é o que você diz sobre todos esses eventos... – Harry Potter respondeu ainda com um sorriso no rosto.

-Esse é simplesmente "O Evento"! – O loiro deu um longo suspiro preparando-se para fazer um longo discurso. – Não é como aquelas premiações bobas... – Harry arqueou umas das sobrancelhas de forma discreta "Claro, todos esses eventos são _diferentes_..." Harry pensou divertido enquanto servia-se de mais café.

Com o fim de Voldemort e mais tarde os estudos bruxos, o garoto de ouro havia se tornado um homem capaz de fazer decisões maduras para sua própria vida, e Draco Malfoy havia sido uma delas. O loiro de olhos prateados havia roubado seu coração, uma ação que não passou despercebida pelos olhos da mídia bruxa claro, mas que nunca havia sido uma preocupação para Harry, tanto que ele já estava morando com seu príncipe egocêntrico faziam três anos.

-... E esse prêmio não é nada comparado ao da semana passada, quero dizer você tem ideia de quantas pessoas importantes vão estar lá? – Draco soava entusiasmado enquanto falava rápido sem dar tempo para o moreno responder as suas perguntas.

O evento que loiro defendia de forma tão fervorosa era "O Bruxo do Ano", para Harry não era lá grande coisa já que sempre tinha uma premiação desse tipo para parabenizá-lo de seu grande feito heróico. O ex-grifinório não gostava muito de participar dessas premiações bobas, mas como fazia Draco feliz o moreno sempre acabava indo, mas é claro, não sem antes divertir-se um pouco fazendo o loiro "_implorar_".

-E tem o prêmio que é...

-Eu não sei se quero ir loirinho... – Harry interrompeu a fala do namorado, algo que deixava o ex-sonserino possesso ainda mais quando estava falando sobre esse tipo de evento, o moreno levou a xícara até os lábios para esconder o sorriso zombeiro.

-Como você não sabe se quer ir?! – O ex-sonserino perguntou irritado, o sorriso do moreno apenas se alargou, adorava provocar o parceiro com essas coisas. – Você _tem_ que ir! Nem que eu te arraste, bruxos famosos e vestes de grifes por todos os lados vai ser o evento senhor _Harry James Potter_! – Draco já tinha o rosto vermelho e Harry não conteve uma gargalhada. – E do que você está rindo?!

O jovem de olhos verdes colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa e inclinou-se para beijar o loiro.

-Talvez eu possa ir... – Harry falou como se apenas agora tivesse decidido, porém a verdade era que se o loiro lhe dissesse para viajar até os confins do Pólo Norte no inverno com ele, o moreno lhe diria que "sim" sem pensar duas vezes. – Sabia que você fica lindo irritado?

-Não enche _cicatriz_... – Draco insultou o namorado, mas deu um leve sorriso. – Preciso avisar meus amigos desse evento. – O loiro disse levantando-se da mesa e dando leves pulinhos até a porta.

Apesar da felicidade do parceiro Harry torceu o rosto em uma careta, já que sabia quais os "_amigos_" o seu companheiro estava se referindo, o ex-grifinório iria ter que aguentar o ácido Theodore Nott, a vulgar Pansy Parkinson e claro o pior de todos, o _ex_-namorado de Draco, Blaise Zabini.

-Você vai convidar seus _amigos_?... – Harry perguntou vago e cuidadoso já que esse era um assunto muito delicado e quase sempre levava em uma discussão _nada _divertida.

-É obvio! – O ex-sonserino respondeu com uma cara esnobe e Harry suspirou pesadamente.

-Tudo bem... Se é assim eu vou chamar os meus _amigos_. – Dessa vez que torceu o rosto em uma careta foi Draco.

-Seus amigos?... – O ex-sonserino pareceu refletir por alguns segundos assim como Harry havia feito "Isso significa... A sabichona da Granger e todos os cabeças de cenouras..." Draco bufou.

-Sim querido, já que seus amigos vão... É justo que os meus também tenham esse direito. – Harry não pode deixar de admirar o parceiro, Draco ficava lindo até emburrado, contudo o moreno não falou isso ao ex-sonserino o ego do outro já estava bastante inflado.

-Ó-t-i-m-o! Convide-os. – O loiro respondeu contrariado, ele sabia que discutir esse assunto seria uma batalha perdida, pois nenhum dos jovens naquele cômodo deixaria de convidar os amigos.

-Ok então. – Harry observou o loiro seguir em direção a sala de estar com uma careta tão longa que podia ser arrastada pela mansão.

**HxD**

E então a noite do evento chegou, Harry estava sentado em sua espaçosa sala de estar, jogando _vídeo-game_, um vídeo-game muggle**¹** a propósito que Harry conseguiu trazer para a mansão com muita relutância do parceiro, que achava aquilo uma perda de tempo (apesar que para o loiro todos os utensílios muggles eram perda de tempo).

Draco diferente de Harry estava no quarto experimentando todas as roupas de seu armário.

-O que você acha? – O loiro aparatou na sala de estar apenas de cuecas fazendo o moreno assoviar.

-Acho que essa roupa é perfeita... Para ficarmos em casa. – O moreno disse colocando o controle ao seu lado com a intenção de ir até o loiro.

-Não estou perguntando isso, pateta! – Draco queixou-se e balançou as duas gravatas que estavam em suas mãos. -A prateada ou a verde? – O loiro perguntou impaciente.

Harry que só agora havia dado atenção as roupas que o loiro lhe mostrava ajeitou-se no sofá e respondeu sem pensar muito.

-A verde. – Harry se arrependeu assim que percebeu a expressão no rosto do loiro.

-Essa?... – Draco disse para si mesmo olhando para a gravata com desgosto, Harry rolou os olhos.

-Por que está tão preocupado com esse evento ele não é tão import...

-É claro que é! E por que você ainda não está vestido? – Harry lhe fez uma careta.

-Por que diferente de algumas pessoas eu levo apenas dois minutos para me arrumar e não dois dias... – O loiro encarou o companheiro com uma careta.

Draco estava se preparando para começar uma discussão (algo muito comum entre os dois), mas foi interrompido pela poeira verde que saiu da lareira.

-Hey para vocês dois... – Blaise Zabini disse casual como se fosse muito comum entrar na casa dos outros sem permissão, o moreno de olhos verdes bufou irritado.

-Oh, Zabini não me lembro de ter convidado você para minha residência... – Harry disse irônico para o rapaz negro que o ignorou seguindo para o sofá e sentando-se.

-Você vai usar a gravata prateada, certo loiro? – Zabini perguntou para Draco ainda sem dar atenção à Harry. – E devo dizer bela roupa de baixo... – Harry cerrou os punhos para o rapaz negro.

-Havia me esquecido do seu ótimo gosto. – O loiro pareceu satisfeito e aparatou de volta para o quarto.

-Pensei que iríamos nos encontrar _apenas_ no evento... – Harry disse carrancudo pegando o controle do vídeo game e reiniciando o jogo.

-Sim, mas eu pensei que o loiro fosse precisar de uma mãozinha sabe, para montar um belo look, e já que eu sei o gosto exato dele... – Harry o ignorou olhando para a televisão, mas não sem antes xingar mentalmente o rapaz negro sentado no sofá a sua direita.

-Bom você já ajudou, agora por que você não faz um belo truque de mágica e desaparece?

-Prefiro ficar por aqui... – Zabini respondeu em tom de desafio. – Tenho certeza que o loiro também iria gostar disso... Afinal sou um dos melhores amigos dele.

É algo muito difícil aguentar uma pessoa que você detesta, mas se essa pessoa é Blaise Zabini isso é uma missão praticamente impossível, pelo menos era o que Harry pensava, apesar de ambos não estarem conversando o rapaz de olhos verdes podia sentir o olhar arrogante do outro sobre si.

-Isso é um jogo de muggle? – Zabini em tom de zombaria começou uma conversa com o moreno de olhos verdes.

-E se for? É da sua conta? – Harry resmungou de forma grosseira para o outro bruxo.

-Hum... Draco realmente deve _adorar_ essa "coisa"... – O rapaz negro falou carregado de sarcasmo.

Harry preferiu ficar em silêncio dessa vez, era difícil não começar uma briga com o bruxo ao seu lado. O jovem de olhos verdes se lembrava muito bem da última vez que encontrou-se com Zabini, o resultado foi que o jovem de ouro quebrou o nariz do rapaz negro em três diferentes locais usando apenas seu punho.

Eu sei isso parece uma vitória a favor de Harry, mas confie quando lhe digo que foi um mês inteiro com Draco reclamando (algo sobre o moreno ser um troglodita sem cérebro que precisa recorrer à violência) e visitas incrivelmente longas do loiro até a casa de seu ex-namorado, com esse pensamento o ex-grifinório deu um longo suspiro indignado.

O silêncio entre ambos havia recomeçado e era quebrado apenas pelo som de Harry esmagando os botões do controle em suas mãos.

-Sabe... – Zabini começou com um sorriso cheio de escárnio no rosto. – Draco estava realmente ótimo de roupa de baixo, você não acha? – O rapaz negro provocou Harry.

Bem, acredito que não preciso ressaltar que aquele comentário foi à gota d'água para o jovem dourado, certo? O moreno arremessou longe o controle em suas mãos e agarrou o outro rapaz pelo colarinho.

-Vai, me acerta! – Blaise incitou Harry. – Estou morrendo de vontade de ter a companhia do loiro por mais um mês inteiro. – O comentário do outro apenas fez o sangue de Harry ferver mais e o moreno apertou o punho como se estivesse se preparando para um belo soco de direita.

Suponho que o que aconteceu em seguida pode-se ser chamado de "golpe" de sorte, um som alto de estampido interrompeu o confronto entre os dois bruxos, Ron Weasley tinha acabado de aparatar no meio da sala de estar.

-Hey, Harry você acha que... – O ruivo começou a falar, mas assim que percebeu o que se passava no cômodo, deu um suspiro reprovador. – Por Morgana vocês dois! Não se lembram da última briga que tiveram?! Zabini não creio que tenha sido divertido ter o seu nariz quebrado, e Harry eu não estou com cabeça para ficar aguentando você reclamar por outro mês inteiro sobre o seu parceiro estar indo visitar o ex-namorado!

Harry soltou Zabini com uma careta, os dois jovens estavam embaraçados por suas ações, assim como duas crianças que haviam sido pegas aprontando.

-Quando que você se tornou tão maduro?... – Harry perguntou ainda sem graça indo em direção ao controle que havia arremessado.

-Acho que dá para dizer que é culpa da Mione... Ah Merlin poderoso, eu tenho até agido como ela... – O ruivo fez uma careta e suspirou, em seus tempos de escola ele teria adorado uma briga como essa, contudo desde que soube que sua amada esposa estava grávida de apenas dois meses o ruivo cabeça-dura havia amadurecido muito.

-Então você só veio para cá por que pressentiu que seu "namoradinho" de escola estava com problemas? – Blaise disse em seu tom arrogante.

-Não. – O ruivo reprovou o rapaz negro com o olhar. – Eu vim porque preciso de um favor seu Harry.

-Diga.

-Preciso de um terno emprestado.

-A sua situação financeira é tão ruim assim Weasley... – Zabini debochou.

-Não creio que isso seja da sua conta Zabini, e você não deveria estar por aí trepando com alguém?

-Isso é um convite Weasley? – O rapaz negro provocou com um sorriso safado no rosto e Ron corou.

-Harry – O rapaz começou sem encarar o bruxo negro. – Tem problema em você me emprestar um terno para o evento de hoje? O meu teve um _pequeno contratempo_... – Harry que já havia sentado no sofá e recomeçado seu jogo muggle assentiu com a cabeça.

-Sem problemas. Pode subir lá e escolher um.

O ruivo sorriu e estava seguindo em direção a porta quando novamente um som de estampido preencheu o cômodo, eram os gêmeos Weasley ambos estavam segurando frascos em suas mãos e tinham expressões marotas em suas faces.

-Aí está você! – Fred**²** apontou o dedo de forma acusadora para o irmão mais novo. – Como ousa fugir, jovem cobaia?! – George riu do comentário do irmão e observou o cômodo.

-Hey Harry, só viemos para uma visita rápida já que o pequeno Rony fugiu da gente, sabíamos que ele iria correr para você. – Ron olhou irritado para os irmãos.

-Eu estou cansado de ser experimento de vocês dois! – o ruivo mais jovem bateu o pé irritado. – Não é justo! Por que não largam do meu pé?!

-Ora, você sabe muito bem porque não largamos do seu pé! – George deu uma leve piscada para o irmão que pareceu ficar sem graça. – E além do mais, você é nosso irmão mais novo é apenas normal te tratarmos assim.

Novamente o som de estampido rompeu a discussão entre os irmãos e Hermione Granger apareceu no cômodo, a morena com cara de poucos amigos segurou as orelhas dos gêmeos fazendo-os gemer de dor.

-Eu não falei para vocês dois pararem de criancices! – A morena suavizou a expressão assim que viu o jovem dourado. – Oh, olá Harry, desculpe aparecer sem avisar eu só queria pegar esses _dois encrenqueiros_!

-Ai, ai Hermione! – George reclamou retirando a mão de Hermione de si. – Não é bem assim, o Rony que ser a nossa cobaia. – O ruivo se justificou.

-Isso é verdade não é? Ronyzinho... – Fred complementou.

Ron pareceu ficar pálido e não respondeu.

-Rony? – A morena chamou pelo marido que estava com uma expressão pensativa.

-Argh! Ok, ok! Hermione eu não queria te contar, mas eu... _Meio_... Que quebrei a escultura do nosso casamento e não consigo montar novamente, porque não sei onde foi parar a minha cabeça de gesso...

-Droga lá se vai nossa chantagem... – Lamuriou-se Fred com George que apenas assentiu.

-Você quebrou a nossa escultura?! – Hermione perguntou em um tom elevado e com cara de poucos amigos, contudo acabou suavizando rapidamente sua expressão. – Por que você não me contou?

Ron pareceu ficar ainda mais sem graça.

-Sabe amor é que desde que você ficou grávida você tem... Essas mudanças de humor... – E assim mais que depressa a morena acabou se debulhando em lágrimas.

-Você mentiu e escondeu coisas de mim, você não me ama mais! – E realmente assim como o ruivo havia mencionado a moça teve uma mudança brusca de humor, o ruivo mais jovem foi até a esposa e a abraçou consolando-a.

-Não, amor não foi isso, eu te amo me desculpe ok? – Ron tentou dizer isso com o seu melhor sorriso, obviamente já estava virando um especialista em lidar com as mudanças de humor da esposa, mas ainda assim era algo que preferia evitar.

-É... Mulheres são complicadas... – Fred comentou baixinho.

-Concordo com você. – Zabini disse ao gêmeo, Harry que estava do lado do garoto negro olhou com uma expressão suspeita para os dois "É impressão minha ou o Fred acabou de piscar para o Zabini**³**?!" O moreno suspirou e tentou não pensar nesse assunto, pois lhe deu arrepios.

-Ok, então está tudo resolvido, vou pegar o terno emprestado do Harry, já que o meu foi pulverizad... – Ron que estava terminando de falar quando foi interrompido pelo barulho de gente tossindo, logo uma fumaça verde saiu da lareira anunciando a entrada de Pansy Parkson e Theodore Nott na sala de estar.

-Eu te falei que queria vir sozinho! – Nott deu uma cotovelada na garota de cabelos negros.

-Ah! Mas eu queria ver o Potter, ultimamente ele está _gostoso_. – Todos no cômodo acabaram rolando os olhos para o comentário vulgar de Pansy. – Oh, parece que estão fazendo uma pequena festa, porque não fomos convidados?! – Pansy disse fazendo careta.

-Parece que você não tem controle sobre a própria casa Potter. – Zabini provocou Harry.

-Cale-se Zabini você nem foi convidado para começo de história! – Harry disse irritado.

-Tem tanta gente que aqui que acho que vou passar mal! – Hermione voltou a desabar em choro enquanto Rony tentava inutilmente consolar a esposa.

A sala de estar da mansão estava realmente uma algazarra era Potter brigando com Zabini, Hermione chorando alto enquanto um Ron desesperado tentava consolá-la, Pansy flertando descaradamente com Fred, e George havia começado uma conversa com Nott sobre o jogo de quadribol da semana passada, não preciso dizer que essa barulheira chegou aos ouvidos de um certo loiro, que desceu até a sala de estar com uma careta.

-Que bagunça é essa?! – Draco que já estava vestido para o evento, faltando apenas dar um nó em sua gravata prateada cruzou os braços emburrado. – Por que estão todos aqui? – O ex-sonserino encarou o companheiro. – Potter?! – Perguntou em tom de acusação.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer que não tinha culpa nenhuma daquela arruaça ( porque afinal, tudo que o moreno tinha planejado para hoje era jogar vídeo game e mais tarde se aconchegar com seu loiro ), contudo teve sua resposta interrompida por outro estampido alto, _Ginny Weasley_ havia chegado.

Não preciso dizer que quando o loiro e a ruiva se encararam só faltou dar início a uma nova guerra bruxa e acredite Voldemort seria fichinha perto dos dois.

-Você... – Draco sibilou como uma serpente.

-Sim sou eu... – A ruiva elevou uma sobrancelha em desafio. – Estou aqui atrás dos meus irmãos...

Todos no cômodo ficaram em silêncio, o clima ali era tão tenso que podia ser cortado por uma faca, Harry pensou que precisava desesperadamente quebrar aquele clima então tentou iniciar uma conversa com o companheiro.

-Eu ainda acho que a gravata verde era melhor... Não quer trocar amor? – Engraçado como um simples comentário pode tanto piorar ou melhorar uma situação, sinto informar que no caso de Harry o comentário apenas agravou o clima.

-Oh! – Draco encarou o moreno indignado. - E você fala como se fizesse diferença! – O moreno engoliu em seco, era normal o loiro ficar extremamente carrancudo com a presença da ruiva, mas não esperava que ele descarregasse toda sua raiva nele. – Você sempre reclama do tempo que eu demoro para me vestir, e quando vai me dar uma opinião nem pensa a respeito! – O ex-sonserino começou a arrastar os pés para fora do cômodo obviamente irritado.

-Mandou bem... – Nott zombou baixinho do moreno.

-Eu _jamais_ agiria assim com você... – Ginny também comentou baixinho flertando com o moreno.

Harry correu até o loiro e o puxou pela manga do blazer.

-Mas amor, é só porque eu _sei_ que você vai ficar bem não importa o que você vestir, quero dizer se você estivesse usando apenas uma camiseta e jeans ainda seria a pessoa mais elegante do evento inteiro. – Harry fez uma pausa quando viu que o namorado não estava mais tão tenso quanto antes. – Você é _deslumbrante_, um verdadeiro príncipe, sério não consigo imaginar ninguém mais _perfeito_ que você... – E novamente devo ressaltar que há comentários que são simplesmente a salvação de muitas situações.

Draco virou-se para o moreno o rosto ainda estava contrariado, mas os lábios pareciam lutar contra um sorriso que queria se formar.

-Hum... De qualquer forma você devia se vestir.

-Mas tem tempo até o evento.

-Três minutos... – Draco disse entediado, todos exceto pelo loiro miraram o relógio da sala de estar, o ex-sonserino não havia mentido, todos ali estavam extremamente atrasados.

-Fui! – Theodore desaparatou mais que depressa dali.

Ron correu para as escadas e gritando um "terno" para Harry, Hermione que tinha o rosto vermelho de tanto chorar ( por motivo nenhum a propósito ) apenas acenou para o pessoal do cômodo. Ginny que ainda estava em clima de guerra ou apenas emburrada de perder mais uma batalha para Malfoy desaparatou sem nem ao menos um gesto.

-Você pode se vestir na minha casa se quiser Fred... – Pansy disse com um sorriso safado na face, o ruivo girou os olhos.

-Não é meu estilo, mas se o Zabini não se importar?...

-Está mais que convidado. – Os dois desaparataram ao mesmo tempo.

-Droga! – O resmungo veio tanto de Pansy quanto de George, nenhum dos dois parecia feliz com essa união, ambos foram os últimos a desaparatar.

-É acho que vou ter que correr para me vestir agora, certo? – Harry perguntou ao loiro, que não disse nada apenas sorriu e o beijou ternamente nos lábios.

O moreno afagou os cabelos do companheiro, Draco não era bom com palavras e era assim que demonstrava o quando gostava do ex-grifinório.

-Quer saber?... Acho que podemos chegar um pouco atrasados... Não é mesmo? – O moreno sorriu travesso apertando uma das nádegas de Malfoy.

**HxD**

E então o evento do bruxo do ano aconteceu ( duas horas mais tarde do que o previsto, já que o premiado demorou a chegar por motivos não declarados ), Harry subiu ao palco para receber uma estátua de ouro maciço de si próprio, o moreno agradeceu e mirou do alto do palco todas aquelas pessoas comemorando com ele, os amigos que eram quase familiares, os "inimigos" que de certa forma podiam ser chamados de amigos, e claro o amor da sua vida que lhe sorria de forma tão genuína e amável, naquele momento Harry Potter sabia que não importava quanto ouro lhe dessem, não poderia ter prêmio maior do que a vida que havia conquistado.

**Fim.**

***HxD* **

-Senhoras e senhores o paciente tem pulso, e ainda posso ouvir seu coração batendo!

Risos. Estou de volta à terra dos vivos.

E agora alguns comentários pessoais meus =P

**¹**Eu fiquei em dúvida sobre usar a palavra "trouxa" ou "muggle" normalmente eu prefiro ela em português, mas como eu estava falando de vídeo game ( meu assunto preferido ) parecia meio pejorativo chamar o vídeo game de trouxa, eu amo vídeo game xD

**²**Sim, eu sei que o Fred deveria estar morto e enterrado T.T mas poxa eu estava com saudades dele, então simplesmente ressuscitei o garoto =P

**³** Eu e meus casais malucos ^_^ CRACK PAIRING TIME!

Até a próxima fic pessoal ;]


End file.
